


It Starts With a Touch

by HPFangirl71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Demons, Denial, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean do what comes naturally...<br/>Story written for a contest over at Live Journal for the group Hentai_contest, no winners yet so the jury's still out.<br/>This is also one of my stories for the SPN pairing bingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Starts With a Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Just found out that this won first place over at Hentai_contest... I feel really honored because there were 10 other amazing stories entered!!  
> Story contains Slash Pairing that is incestuous in nature and sexually explicit. Do Not Flame Please!! All warnings are in the tags... heed them!!

[](http://s156.photobucket.com/user/trekkiedrew/media/Fanfiction%20Related%20Banners/240444_original_zpsfb40c9c0.jpg.html)   
[](http://s156.photobucket.com/user/trekkiedrew/media/Fanfiction%20Related%20Banners/238669_original_zps5851dd82.jpg.html)

It starts with just a lingering touch…

Sam feels the spark of Dean’s fingers sweeping low down his spine and it ignites something within him. That one touch has him thinking things he has no business thinking, especially about his own brother. After all, Dean didn’t mean it that way…

At least that’s what Sam thinks… until the kiss.

The Winchester brothers put themselves in harm’s way on an almost daily basis, it’s a given in their line of work. Most times it’s Dean who seems to throw himself headlong into danger, usually in order to protect his younger brother.

The kiss happens just after a run in with a particularly nasty spirit. Sam nearly loses his life when he’s locked in an airtight trunk. Dean has to finish the banishing spell alone, when he’s finally able to pull Sam free he’s barely breathing.

Resuscitation efforts revive him but the near miss takes its toll upon Dean’s emotions. Dean usually plays it close to the belt, afraid to show he cares but this time is different. When Sam comes to, he sees fear flitting through his brother’s eyes. He sits up slowly, still weak from his ordeal. His brother looks close to hysterics and only temporary insanity can explain what happens next.

Dean’s hands cradle Sam’s jaw, pulling him forward until their mouths collide. The sweet taste of Dean’s lips is something Sam won’t soon forget, it’s like an imprint upon his soul. The kiss is brief but intense and leaves Sam yearning for more…

They ignore the kiss, like it never really happened… except that it has. That kiss will change just about everything between them. Only neither of them can bring themselves to acknowledge the fact. And they don’t, at least not for several days anyway.

Not until Meg decides to send a couple lesser demons after their asses. It’s then that they finally have to face what they’ve done or what they are about to do. The demons are aggressive and it takes every trick in the old man’s book to contain them. They’re both left bloodied and bruised, spirits broken by yet another close call.

Sam will always remember arriving at that hotel, nothing to look forward to but another evening of cold canned pasta and a myriad of wounds to tend. They’re both feeling the bleak misery of the path they’re walking and the loneliness of their existence. Sam is the one who finally voices it aloud and Dean just shrugs his shoulders, flopping down upon the bed in surly silence.

Sam‘s mind is running wild with questions; why have they been chosen, will it ever come to an end, and when will they finally get to live normal lives? He can only assume that similar questions are parading through Dean’s head as well. Sam is sitting on the edge of the other double bed deep in thought when Dean approaches him.  


“Sammy…?”  


The word is broken, yet Sam knows exactly what his brother is asking of him. Dean doesn’t need to say a word; last week’s kiss replays in Sam’s mind. His fingers pressing firmly into Dean’s chest is answer enough. Dean presses in close, lips brushing softly against Sam’s mouth. It doesn’t take long for that kiss to become more than just a hesitant exploration. It barely takes minutes for them to undress in the moonlit room. Their hands eagerly explore one another’s muscles. Sam enjoys every second of the reverent way Dean’s fingers caress his skin. He even welcomes the burn of Dean’s cock when it stretches him open upon that seedy hotel mattress.

The moment is perfect regardless of where they are, because of who they are. Sam thinks maybe he should feel some shame for wanting his brother like this, but he can’t bring himself to that moral high ground. Not when Dean fucking him feels so incredibly right… Not when he loves Dean so completely.

In fact, Sam can only bring himself to want more.


End file.
